Faceless Servant
by Jade Killas
Summary: When Alice chats with Vivaldi they are served by one of the Faceless Servants, something odd occurs to the servant putting a shock to them all.


I'm writing this because I'm bored and I want to get better.

Plus, I learned to stop slacking off! ^^

* * *

I have always been happy about my life. Nothing seemed wrong, I may be a servant but I'm perfectly happy just serving the Queen and being happy. I might have been faceless but I enjoyed the fact I was even able to live and be alive. Though, it was sometimes boring I never got tired of it. Being a servant was mostly fun.

"Come here now, before I behead you. You haven't given me my tea. Also, get one for Alice."

I pushed the door open to the throne room and quickly set down the tea down on the tray. I murmured a quick cuss about how her making me gets up in the afternoon when I was asleep.

Vivaldi was smiling, and beside her was porcelain girl that had brunette hair. Though, she seemed average she was beautiful, also like her sapphire eyes. Vivaldi always seemed to be in a better mood when she came by. It was very rare for the Queen to be smiling. Usually she was in a bad mood beheading people and trying to keep track of Peter and Ace. She didn't even smile when we gave her favorite cute stuff.

"Here you go. I'm sorry for being late…. Queen Vivaldi." Though, day dreaming was a habit of mine so I never really got the tea on time for Queen Vivaldi. She would always threaten to behead me if I didn't turn up on time. So, this time I made her favorite, Chai tea. I added a bit off sugar just to make even sweeter than usual. It was a good thing I knew what the Queen liked, because she doesn't like servants who give her the wrong thing.

"Very good. You may ….." She seemed to stop in mid sentence, interrupted. By the girl sitting next to her.

"Thank you for the tea. What is the recipe? It tastes good. Did you cook this?" She smiled, as then I got a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Usually I wasn't very much used to having guest smile at me. Though, she seemed to be different from other guest that I had seen before….

"Y-Yes. It's Chai tea. Well, I don't really know the recipe by memory and I just cook it like always. Thank you."

Vivaldi seemed to be glaring at me. There was hint of a flame in her eyes. Usually when she did that, she would behead people…

"What's your number? I'm mean like you name? I I'm sorry; I haven't introduced my self... I'm Alice." She seemed very delightful. Though I swear after this I will get beheaded…

"I'm… I guess 10. Nice to meet you, Miss Alice." I bowed to her in a quick manner, not wanting to be rude.

"Nice to meet you 10. You know, you're really good at cooking. You should be like the head chef-"

Vivaldi had finally spoken, and she didn't seem like she wanted to kill me. But there was a fire in her eyes, that I couldn't explain and that I was very afraid of right now. "So, what did you want from my Servant Alice?" Her voice was in a threatening manner that even Alice seemed to notice.

"I'm just saying she should take chances Vivaldi. She really good, she even seems…" Alice gave her charming smile. I felt unsettled because I felt my stomach was getting a bit queasy. I didn't get this feeling very often. I dropped to my knees coughing a bit. This wasn't just a very ordinary cough or cold…. My body felt as if it was changing. Changing to something different that scared me. That I didn't want to find out.

XxX

"Vivaldi! What should we do? She's still fainted."

A voice. Thankfully I was alive.

"Alright. I'll check her… What the hell?" I not very sure what's going on but this wasn't good. In fact, I had felt that my body was feeling different. Though, if Vivaldi was shocked this wasn't a good thing.

"Vivaldi… Why does she..?" Alice voice was wavering horribly. Was it really that bad?

I felt my eyes open to see a bedroom. It was Peter's bedroom and it was terrible messy. I turned to look at Vivaldi and Alice.

Their faces were full of mixtures of emotions that I could not recognize. One of them was, Fear.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry Queen Vivaldi… and Miss Alice. I fainted and I disrupted your meeting. I'll go prepare some more tea to make up for insolence and my sickness… I'll be going..." Alice seemed to stop me as she pushed me towards the mirror. "You…. Have a face."

I … had a face. Something we faceless Servants had never had once in their life I had gotten it. But, also I was beautiful. Black long short pixie like hair… and such deep Emerald eyes. My skin was also like never before. I had such tanned skin but, before I had no skin to compare to this. I always had thought it'd been impossible to have a face. But I had gotten it.

XxX

Years, Later the face-less servant was called Amy. Though she preferred Amy-Chan. After that, she was killed several years later for somehow managing to break the rules. Even though, Alice was the one who seemed to cause it but nobody had proof to kill her. Nor, they could. Always would they wonder how she could have gained a face.

Thanks for reading. Pretty suckish I know. Just review please! ^^ I'll try to write more from now. My previous story Chronicles of a Cross Dresser is canceled. Because really I'm busy and don't have time for it. Also, I kind of hate so Bleh.

**Bye and Review! ^^**


End file.
